Too Bad
by deadly sin1
Summary: AU. Vejita leaves his family, after abusing them and hurting them. 10 years later he comes back... T/P. B/G.


AU. Trunks and Bra are living with Bulma alone because Vejita left them when they were eight. Bulma is NOT rich in this fic. Vejita is VERY AU in this. Um, after reading this, you probably won't like him much anymore. Especially if you like Trunks, Bra, or Bulma. This is from Trunks's POV. Songfic. The song Too Bad is by Nickleback on the CD Silver Side Up. The lyrics are in italics. 

****

**Too Bad**

****

_Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the fireld_

_Mother's hands are serving meals in a cafe on Main Street_

_With mouths to feed... just tryin' to keep clothing on out backs_

_And all I hear about... is how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad_

__

Trunks and Bra are eight... 

I watch painfully as Mama cries. Dad's leaving. For good. Sure, he's left tons of times. But now he's gonna leave and not come back. Mama's strong. Dad's stubborn. Bra's crying because Mama and Dad are fighting. I would cry. But I'm used to this by now. He should have done this earlier. To save us from the pain of loss. But he's scarred us forever. And I can never look at him the same way again. He looks sad. Regretful, even. He should be. He's leaving us. Mama begs for him to stay. He shakes her off contemptuously. I hate him. "Is he gonna come back, Trunks?" Bra asks me, wiping a tear from her eye. She's only eight. Like me. We shouldn't have to deal with something like this. 

But we do. "I don't think so, sis. I think he's gone for good." Her eyes plead with mine: a mirror of my own eyes with one slight difference, she's crying, I'm not. Dad's eyes plead with mine. To forgive. But I can't. He's hurt my family too much. "Good riddance." I say spitefully, glaring at him. "I hope you never come back. Never." Bra looks at him, and starts crying again. He turns his back on us and starts the car. I watch as he drives away, and Bra clings to my arm, crying on my shoulder. 

_It's too bad, it's stupid_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

__

Eight years later... 

I hold many memories of my father. His phone calls... his departure... his betrayal... No happy memories. He calls Mama once in a while, checking up on us. It's Father's Day today. My girlfriend Pan is at her house pampering her father like he's a king or something. I'm sitting at home hating my father's guts. He left us, just like that. Mama's crying today. He left us on this day, eight years ago. Father's Day. Bra's crying too, wetting her bedsheets with salty tears. I'm just gazing out the window, wishing my father had never existed. Bra is wishing he'd come back. So is Mama. I'm wishing he'd fall off a cliff and die. He deserves that, for what he did to this family. 

Ouji Vejita. He never deserved to be called father. Mama is crying, missing him. The phone rings. No one goes to answer it. I go to pick it up, only to find my father on the line. He wants to talk to Mama. I give her the phone, and her tears dry up immediately. "Vejita!" she exclaims happily. I watch sullenly in the background. He doesn't deserve this. He never did. Always fighting with poor Mama. I feel bad for her. She still loves him. He doesn't love her. At least, _I _don't think he does. After about ten minutes, Mama puts down the phone. And begins to cry again. I hate this day. I hate my father. 

_You left without saying goodbye, although I'm sure you tried_

_You call this house from time to time to make sure we're alive_

_But you weren't there right when I needed you the most_

_And now I dream about it... and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad_

__

A year later... 

__

__The house is ominously silent. A silence I'm used to. It would stifle most people. But I no longer care. Mama's crying, just like she cried last year. He hasn't called yet. I hope he dies. Still. The phone rings. Mama rushes to it hopefully. It's just Goten, my best friend. "So, Trunks, have you popped Pan the question?" "Not yet Goten. Today's not the day." "_Oh_." There's a silence. I never exactly told him what happened. He thinks my father died. One day I'll tell him the truth. Maybe, I should tell him today. Maybe. Mama still cries whenever she thinks about it. I would, but I no longer care. 

"Goten, _um_, about my father, he's not really dead." Another silence. Goten is obviously trying to understand the bomb I just dropped on him. "That's great!" he says cheerfully; it's faked, of course. "No, it's not. He left us when Bra and I were eight, this day. I hope he _does_ die." "Oh. Um, why?" "Because of what he did to my family. It's too bad he didn't die." "Ah. I see." "No, you don't Goten. And I don't expect you to. You never had a father and mother who fought or left each other. I did. No, more correctly, Bra and I _do_." 

_It's too bad, it's stupid_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

__

__He called later that day. Mama screamed at him. After that, Mama cried again. She doesn't deserve this. I hope he rots in hell when he dies. He better. That's all he deserves. Later, I learned from Mama that he had been cheating on her. I _really_ hope he rots in hell. Pan called later, full of sympathy when I told her what my father had done. I had told her about him a year ago. Bra's crying now. Because of what _he_ did to Mama. Poor Mama. Poor Bra. 

I hope he rots in hell. I don't care anymore. He did this to me. He made me stop caring. He said feelings were weak. He used to hit me when I cried. I hate him. I really do. He hit Bra when she cried. Or tried to intervene in my "punishments". I wish he were dead. I wish he were dead. I wish he would come to justice. Death would be too kind to him. 

__

_It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid_

_It's too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

__

__A year later... 

I'm standing at the altar. Waiting for my bride to appear. Pan and I are getting married today. She slowly walks up the aisle in her beautiful white dress. Her father gives her away to me, smiling at me while his eyes fill up with tears. I'm glad I'll have Son Gohan as a father-in-law. He was always like the father I never had. Mama and Bra sit in the front row crying, Bra's face on Goten's shoulder. I smile at my bride, who smiles back. I blank out the ceremony, and just as the priest says "You may kiss the bride", my father appears. 

I kiss Pan, who kisses me back lovingly. We're married now. Not even Ouji Vejita can tear us apart. He stands near the back of the church, glaring at me. "So I left and my son married a weakling. Pathetic. Hopefully my daughter chose better." He sneers at us, and Mama bursts into tears. "Bastard. You tore us apart. I wish you were _dead_." Bra shrieked at him, saying exactly what I was about to say. His face contorted into rage. 

_Father's hands are lined with guilt from tearing us apart_

_Guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are_

_We made it out... we still got clothing on our backs_

_And now I scream about it... and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad_

__

__Goten stands in front of her protectively as she bursts into tears. Pan and I race down to her. He glares at Goten. "Brat, get out of my way." Goten doesn't move. He punches Goten, and Goten falls out of the way, to the ground. He takes Bra by her dress's neckline and holds her up in front of everyone. I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground. "Bastard. I wanted you to die. I still do. That was my best friend. And I won't let you touch my sister." Pan holds onto my arm as my father glares at me. "I knew you wouldn't amount to anything." 

Gohan, my father-in-law, kicks him as he lays on the ground, eyes smouldering in rage. "That's _my_ son you're talking about. Not yours." I glare down at my father. "This is for me." I drag my heel into his stomach and he coughs up blood. "This is for Bra." I step on his face. "And this is for Mama." I step right where it hurts. He glares up at me. Someone had called the police on a cell phone, and they were here now. 

_It's too bad, it's stupid_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

__

__The police arrest him and place him on the death penalty for child abuse, spousal abuse, and child abandonment. Mama cries again. For what he did to us. He glares at me as he's dragged away. I turn away from him and kiss my wife. Bra smiles weakly at me, then bursts into tears, crying again on Goten's shoulder. Gohan smiles at Pan and I. My father finally got what he deserved. Finally, he will rot in hell. Exactly what he deserves. 

I only wish this had happened sooner. Mama is broken now, frozen in time. I still ahte him. For what he did to Mama. For what he did to Bra. And for what he did to me. I can finally care again. My first tear in ten years. I can live again. I hold Pan close to me, vowing never to do anything like that to her. I love her so much. But I feel bad for Mama, broken and alone. And Bra, traumatized and scarred. I'm scarred too. But Bra and I finally have someone to call "Father". And for that, I'm glad. 

_It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid_

_It's too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

_Long time, let's walk, let's talk_

__

end 

Do you hate Vejita now? I feel so bad for Trunks, Bra, and Bulma, don't you? I am SO glad Vejita doesn't really act like that. I'm thinking of doing one of these for Gohan or Goten. It won't be nearly as sad because Goku was nice, even if he did abandon both his children for long periods of time. And he kept dying. I'm gonna have a few more Briefs Vejita family very sad fics. I'm considering an AU fic in which, Vejita abandons his family and Bulma runs to Yamcha set to the song Never Again by Nickleback. Trunks's POV, of course. If you know that song, you know what will happen. If not, wait till it comes out. Also, I'm going to do Bra's POV of the Yamcha fic set to the song Family Portrait by Pink. 

deadly sin 


End file.
